


When in Vegas...

by pherryt



Series: New Clint Barton Bingo [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: DISASTER STEVE, Fluff, Humor, Possibly crack?, Vegas, accidental marraige, avenger impersonators, bucky takes a chance, clint is in denial, disaster barton, disaster bucky, let's face it they're all disasters to an extent, long suffering kate, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: In retrospect, everything lined up in a logical fashion - True Disaster Barton style all the way - and yet Kate still finds herself surprised to hear the news.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Winterhawk
Series: New Clint Barton Bingo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540606
Comments: 43
Kudos: 109
Collections: Clint Barton Bingo





	When in Vegas...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyishBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyishBlue/gifts).



> B3 - Marriage  
> this square was randomly picked by greyishblue ANNNND i kinda owed some fluff after the hurt i posted on tumblr yesterday (I did another fill but with art)

Kate had just returned from taking Lucky for a walk – Clint was on a mission - when the quinjet landed on the roof of Clint’s apartment building. By the time she got her key into the lock of Clint’s loft, she could _hear_ the Avengers coming.

Nothing involving Clint was ever quiet.

She opened the door and let Lucky loose, then turned to see Bucky helping Clint out of the stairwell. Nat, Steve and Sam were following them. Nat looked amused. Steve looked a little put out and Sam kept looking at Barnes and Clint and snickering.

Oh no.

What had they done _this_ time?

She crossed her arms over her chest and peered at Clint over her sunglasses.

“What did you do?”

“Kaaaaate, Katie-kate!” Clint slurred, grinning over at her from Barnes’s arms. Oh good, they’d given him the good drugs. How was this her life? She pinched the bridge of her nose. Maybe she could pawn him off on one of the others.

“Oh no, don’t look at me like that,” Sam said. “I’ve got nothing to do with this. I’m just along for the ride.”

She stepped aside to make room for the Avengers to bring Clint inside, making sure Lucky didn’t jump on Cint till she knew the extent of the damage at least.

“Where’s Stark? I’m surprised he isn’t down here too,” Kate said.

“Oh, he’s been banned from saying another word about the incident,” Sam said, chortling with glee.

“What. Incident.” Kate said flatly. Her earlier question had been ignored and it was clear _something_ had gone down.

Bucky eased Clint down on the couch, Clint pouting when he backed away. Clint groaned and shifted and something glinted on his left hand.

Kate pounced.

“HOLY SHIT! Did you get _married?”_ Kate shrieked.

Bucky and Steve winced. Nat glared (but Kate could tell she didn’t mean it. The amusement she caught earlier was still present, but Nat did love appearances) and Sam started laughing.

“It as an accident!” Clint protested.

“How the hell can you get married on accident?” Kate asked.

“It’s Clint,” Nat said. “Does this really surprise you?”

Kate thought about it for less than a second, realizing she agreed with Nat on this one. As she usually did. Because if anyone was going to get married on accident, it _would_ be Clint. But still, the question was how? Had he been drunk?

“But _how?”_

“Go on,” Nat said, nudging Clint. “Tell her.”

“Awww, Nat, don’t be mad,” Clint whined.

“I’m not mad,” Nat said, a smirk playing about her lips. “Just disappointed.” Liar.

“Will somebody just _tell_ me?” Kate said with exasperation, throwing her hands out wide. “You all went on a _mission_. You were only gone for _three days_. How does he wind up _married?_ Oh my god, was it for the mission? Was he fake married?”

“Nope, not fake married, and definitely _not_ for the mission,” Sam said. “At least, it wasn’t in the _plan_ for the mission. Hawkeye kind of went off script.”

“He tends to do that,” Steve said with the sort of resignation a team captain has when his carefully concocted plans are thrown tout the window on a regular basis. Which, to be fair, happened a lot around Hawkeye. Even when it wasn’t _actually_ his fault.

Clint rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly as he looked around the room.

“Okay, so the op was in Vegas, right? And Bucky and I –“

“Wait, wait, wait!” Kate interrupted, nearly hyperventilating. “You and _Bucky?_ You got married to _Bucky?”_

Steve looked offended on Bucky’s behalf. “Something wrong with Bucky?” he asked defensively, back gone all stiff.

Kate waved him off. “What? No, why would you think that? Sorry, just, give me a second – processing…”

OH MY GOD.

Clint had married Bucky.

Clint had a crush the size of the Atlantic on Bucky but he’d done absolutely nothing about it, preferring to hide his head in the sand like an ostrich, living in utter denial that there were any feelings whatsoever.

And he’d gotten married.

To Bucky.

Oh, this was gold.

She took a breath. “Okay, I’m good. Keep going.”

Clint squinted at her suspiciously, as if he was certain he _should_ know why she’d freaked out like that but she was counting on him being a little too loopy to figure it out. He shook his head and continued.

“So, there we were, about two seconds from our covers getting compromised, so we had to improvise. We’re playing up being tourists, moseying along the streets when we found the _perfect_ hiding place – “

“It was a wedding chapel,” Barnes interrupted, leaning against the wall by the door, Clint firmly in his sights. Kate noted that he didn’t look upset in the slightest, nor put out or even embarrassed. Hmm… that was interesting.

“Anyway, we wound up having to stick around inside longer than expected, which meant going through the motions of getting married. No big deal. It wasn’t until after the op that we realized the wedding had been binding,” Clint continued.

“Oh, but you haven’t told her the best part!!!” Sam was cackling. “It was an _Avengers_ chapel.”

Nat sighed and Steve looked pained.

Kate gasped. “Oh my god! Please tell me there are pictures? Who performed the ceremony? Were the impersonators any good? _Oh my god!”_

“Well, Stevie woulda pitched a fit if he wasn’t there when I got married, and since he _wasn’t,_ we did the next best thing - we had Captain America marry us,” Bucky drawled. “And yes, there are pictures.”

“Show me,” Kate demanded, flapping her hands at the room in general.

Bucky pushed off the wall and handed her his phone and she giggled as she flipped through the gallery. There were actually an awful lot of photos.

“The official ones will be mailed to us,” Bucky said.

“This. Is. Brilliant,” Kate said. “Only Clint could get married by _accident._ And, well, you too, I guess, by extension. _”_ She paused. “Wait, I mean, I know it’s Vegas, but you still need to have a license, right? I thought those took 3 days at least?”

“Not in Vegas,” Nat said. “It only takes 5 minutes to get a Marriage License in Vegas. However,” she paused pointedly. “You must already have one before hitting one of the chapels.”

Kate let that sink into her skull a little. Her brain whited out, then booted back up as she made questioning faces.

“So how did… how was it legal if… one of you was already carrying a…” Her brain shorted out again. She couldn’t imagine either of them carrying around a wedding license, much less one that specifically had both their names on it. Their _real_ names. Because it had to, right? If it was a binding wedding?

“I… might have had one in my wallet,” Bucky said with a blush.

“What?” Kate blurted. “ _Why?”_

Had they been dating all along? Behind her back? But Hawkeyes didn’t keep secrets from each other!

“In my defense, I didn’t know it was legal,” Bucky said, though once again, Kate spotted that he didn’t seem to actually mind. “It was supposed to be a fake document, a just in case emergency protocol keeping our mission terrain in mind.”

“Buuuut…” Kate asked slowly. “Who signed it? It needs to be a state official, right?”

“It appears that ‘Captain America’ trumps state officials,” Nat said. “Not only can he officiate a wedding, if he so chooses, but he can approve marriage licenses too. Among other things.” She tossed Steve a sidelong glance.

“I didn’t know!” Steve protested. “How was I supposed to know that?”

“Okay, well, not the end of the world,” Kate said finally, though inwardly she was cheering. Maybe _this_ would help them get their heads out of their asses. Also, she was relieved to find out that Clint _hadn’t_ lied to her. “So now what?”

“Now,” Nat said calmly, moving towards the door. “We let the lovebirds have their honeymoon.”

“But we’re not really married!” Clint protested.

“You kinda are,” Sam pointed out.

“Don’t look at me,” Nat said with a soft sniff. “You brought this on yourselves.”

Lucky picked that moment to launch himself at Clint. Steve lunged for the dog as Clint yelped, falling off the couch. Bucky was at his side in an instant, helping him up carefully. Clint looked confused and lost as he stared up at Bucky.

“Hey, thanks Buck. You’re always there when I need ya, aren’t ya? Have you ever noticed that?” Clint asked. Kate didn’t think he realized what he was even saying. His words were slurring a little more and his eyes were a little bit dazed. He reached out and patted Bucky on the metal shoulder. “Shh… and don’t listen to them. I’m not gonna make you stay, Buck. I know this wasn’t real.”

Bucky shrugged and suddenly, Kate felt like she was intruding. “Would it be so bad if it was?”

Clint gaped at Bucky, hand frozen in mid pat, fingers clenching on the fabric of Bucky’s tac vest. “What? Why would you wanna be married to _me?”_

“The important question here, doll, is would you want to be hitched to my fucked-up ass?” Bucky asked.

“Well, hell yeah,” Clint said, the drugs prompting a self-honesty Kate _knew_ Clint didn’t have in him usually. “Cause it’s not fucked up. You’re a catch, Bucky Barnes. The whole package. I’d be insane if I said no.”

“Good, then you’ll say yes when I ask you out on a date,” Bucky said.

Clint’s mouth opened and closed a few times before realization set in.

“Now I know Terminators from a completely different time and Hawkeye doesn’t operate like normal people, but I feel I need to point out that the dating usually happens _before_ the wedding,” Tony said from the door.

“Everybody,” Clint said, his eyes not moving away from Bucky, a really goofy smile on his face. “Get out. Apparently, I’ve got a honeymoon coming to me.”

Kate nodded decisively and started herding Avengers out the door – seriously, it was like herding cats. This was why she was a dog person – much to the laughing delight of Sam and Tony’s indignant squawks. Steve chided Tony for leaving the quinjet when he’d been told in no uncertain terms _not_ to, and Nat slipped out without Kate actually noticing.

The last thing Kate saw before she closed the door on Bucky and Clint, were the two of them carefully snuggling in together, the tv turning on and Lucky curling up at their feet. Cint’s eyes flickered closed, his head against Bucky’s chest.

Bucky caught Kates eyes even as his hand came up around Clint’s shoulder, the other dragging an old afghan up from the bottom of the couch to cover them both. She gave him her best steely eyed glare then signed, “You hurt him, you’re dead meat.”

“I won’t,” he signed back.

She nodded, shutting the door after her and following the other bickering Avengers to the roof. How soon should she start planning the reception?

Maybe she should call Pepper. That lady could work _miracles._

Just look at Tony Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm exhausted, this came out of the blue, the bingo is ending and it didn't get beta'd, but i hope you still enjoyed it ;D
> 
> if i missed a tag, please tell me...


End file.
